


Глаза цвета пивных бутылок

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Сидя за письменным столом и глядя в окно, где золотистые листья кружат вихрем по пасмурным улицам городка, мужчина с улыбкой на лице думал о своей жизни, жизни с глазами цвета пивных бутылок.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Глаза цвета пивных бутылок

февраль, 2014.

Уже прошло несколько часов с того момента, как Джерард Уэй ушел вместе с Эммелиной в магазин игрушек. Просто девочка потеряла своего плюшевого медведя по имени Шэрли, а вместо старого отец предложил ей нового, на что Эммелина с удовольствием согласилась.

В доме было непривычно тихо и темно. Обычно в доме Уэев царит сплошной хаос, даже несмотря на то, что лишь в одном огромном доме живет единственный ребенок и двое взрослых мужчин. Громкие возгласы, звонкий смех и вечные взрывы в разных комнатах - это вполне нормально для семьи Уэй.

А теперь здесь не горит ни одна лампочка, за исключением холла, не пищит ни одна заводная игрушка, не смеется ни один из людей, не замышляет чего-то забавного ни один ребенок. Здесь так тихо, что можно будет услышать в пыльном чердаке скрип входной двери.

В одной из комнат громадного дома, сидя за письменным столом и глядя в окно, где золотистые листья кружат вихрем по пасмурным улицам городка, мужчина с улыбкой на лице думал о своей _жизни_ , _жизни_ с глазами цвета пивных бутылок.

Он думал о тех днях, когда он познакомился с _ней_ , яростно крича и размахивая руками, стараясь доказать, что он потерял свои деньги где-то по дороге и отдаст их сегодня же вечером. Продавец наотрез отказывался слушать низкого паренька и уже собирался вызвать охрану, как тут его _жизнь_ единственная подошла к нему из всей глазеющей толпы, столпившейся в тесном супермаркете, и купила за него несчастную бутылку пива. И, сидя за лавочкой и попивая давно остывший напиток, они молчали, а он лишь вспоминал цвет _ее_ глаз. Тогда ему было пятнадцать.

Он думал о тех днях, когда его _жизнь_ приходила к нему домой в стельку пьяная и засыпала прямо на полу коридора, шепча какие-то бредни в бутылку пива цвета _ее_ собственных глаз. Тогда ему было семнадцать.

Он думал о тех днях, когда его _жизнь_ в спешке собирала кучи разноцветных баночек с краской, валявшиеся по всем тайным закоулкам просторной комнаты с вечным беспорядков, в оборванную сумку, узнав, что _она_ принята в школу искусств. Тогда ему было девятнадцать.

Он думал о том дне, когда его _жизнь_ , краснея под его внимательным взглядом, предложила ему стать _ее_ парнем. Тогда ему было двадцать один.

Он думал о тех днях, когда они с его _жизнью_ встречались по выходным и гуляли весь день и всю ночь, бродя по шумным улицам города и безлюдному парку при свете фонарей, держась за руки и нежно целуясь в губы, словно этот поцелуй мог быть последним. Тогда ему было двадцать четыре.

Он думал о тех днях, когда у них появился собственный домик недалеко от работы его _жизни_. Он был маленьким, но вполне пригодным для проживания. Тогда ему было двадцать восемь.

Он думал о том дне, когда его _жизнь_ встала перед ним на одно колено, вытащила маленькую бархатную коробочку из кармана брюк, взглянула ему в глаза и тихо прошептала, моргая своими большими глазами, стараясь не расплакаться прямо в этот самый счастливый момент в _ее_ жизни:

\- Ты выйдешь за меня?

Тогда ему было тридцать.

Он думал о тех днях, когда у них в жизни появился огромный, красивый дом за городом и рыжая девочка с зелеными глазами, как у _его жизни_ , по имени Эммелина. Тогда ему было тридцать три.

И сейчас, когда девочка выросла, а самому мужчине стало тридцать семь, он дописывал последние строчки своей книги, сюжет которой был очень схож с сюжетом с их историей. С историей, где Фрэнк Айеро понял, что Джерард Уэй - его жизнь с глазами цвета пивных бутылок, которые уже были давно забыты в прошлом.


End file.
